The invention relates to a twin-clutch transmission with a number of a load-shiftable forward gears and at least one reverse gear and two co-axial shafts connected to the twin clutches.
A generic twin-clutch transmission is known from the publication DE 198 60 251 C1. Further twin-clutch transmissions are known, for example, from the publications WO 00/39484, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,171, DE199 39 334, DE 198 21 164, DE 10108881, DE 10102028, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,547, DE 10015336 and the publication by Tenberge, P.: “Doppelkupplungsgetriebe in Windungsanordnung” [“Twin-clutch transmissions in winding arrangement”], VDI Seminar No. 31 03 01 “Stufenlose Fahrzeuggetriebe” [“Continuously variable vehicle transmissions”], Stuttgart, 2001.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact twin-clutch transmission.